mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Emily/Dialogue
Introduction Friendship Stranger Friend Romance Girlfriend Spouse Jealous Nemesis Festivals Winter Solstice Mission ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Play and date Dining ;Talk about favorite foods * Baked Rice with Chicken Curry is simply the best! It's this rice mixed with chicken and potatoes, covered in curry. The taste is out of this world! * You should try the Potato Fruit Cake! It's delicious! * I'm trying to have some balance in my diet, so I'm eating lots of veggies. * Highwind Fried Rice is the best fried rice that I've tried, Stewed Rice Meat Supreme is also pretty good. * I really enjoy salad. I come here a lot, the servings are huge, so don't order too much. * Bitter foods make me lose my appetite, so I try not to touch these. * I don't really like bitter food, so please don't order that! * You know, I think coffee is too bitter no matter how much milk and sugar I put in. * The bitter melon mix really lives up to its name, so bitter and nasty! * I refuse to eat fish after I heard that they have a lot of parasites in them. * I prefer eating vegetables, so more salads for me, hehe. * The salads here are pretty decent. ;Ask about work *(So what's life like on the ranch?) ** Well, I'm taking over more and more responsibilities from my Grandma as she gets older, so I'm busy all the time. My Granny forgets things easily now, yesterday she forgot to feed the animals again... *(Do you get tired from the farm work?) ** Oh yeah, but I love my animals, so it's refreshing everyday to go out there and see their faces. ***(I can help out!) **** That's so nice of you, thank you! ***(Not much I can do to help, I'm busy all the time.) **** It's fine, running the workshop must be hard work as well. Sitting on the bench ;Casual talk * I've been to Ethea with my parents. It's very beautiful. Our ancestors came from Ethea, so we went to visit our old family. I was surprised to see so many robots in their towns. * I visited Highwind before, it's on the border with your home country. They weren't kidding when they named that town, it had the most windmills I've ever seen. ;Compliment *(Your animals are so lively, you must work pretty hard to take care of all of them.) ** I really enjoy my work. I've loved animals since I was little. *(You work on a farm, yet you have such smooth skin.) ** Oh, thanks! I use Sonia's skin cream, it's very effective! Speech balloons Sparring ;Start * Let's play. * Last round, I'm a bit busy. * Don't look down on me. * Don't think for a minute that I'm not super strong. * Ha, let's fight! * Still want to spar with me? * Let's spar another round. * I'm really going to beat you this time! * Who's going to win this time? * Ok, last time! I need to go feed the chickens. * You really are clingy! * Stop trying to spar with me. Come play on the farm when you have time. * I don't want to fight anymore. ;Win * Are you throwing this game because we're sparring in front of my granny? * Workout and drink lots of milk, which you can buy from my farm, by the way. * Teehee, I win. * Did you go easy on me? * Another round? * Are you hurt? * You need to eat more eggs to make you stronger. * You need to eat more eggs to make you stronger. * I'll be more gentle next time. * It's not going to be that easy to beat me. * I win! * It's alright, someone always has to lose. * We can fight when you're ready. * It's finally over, heh. ;Lose * Whew...I lost. * I can't beat you. * I can't spar anymore, I have work to do. * So tired, let's head home granny. * Oh no, I lost. * I think I'll go back to the farm. * You need to drink more milk to get stronger. * Ok, I lose. * I don't want to admit defeat. * I'll not lose next time. * Why are you so strong? * I'm tired after today's farm work. * I going to take a long rest. * Ah, that hurts. * I'm so tired, I going home. * My stomach is growling. * Oh, defeat... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! Category:Dialogue